1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to television receivers and, more particularly, is directed to a television receiver accommodating therein speakers capable of reproducing stereo sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of television receivers have heretofore been developed in which speakers capable of reproducing stereo sound are mounted. In the television receiver with such stereo speakers, a pair of speaker units are provided at the right and left sides of an image display portion usually constituted by a cathode ray tube (CRT) or the like and right and left channel audio signals are supplied to the right and left side speaker units, respectively, so that the stereo sound is reproduced from the right and left side speaker units. According to the thus constituted television receiver capable of reproducing the stereo sound, the reproduction of the stereo sound with presence can be performed.
Recently, efficiency of the speakers accommodated in the television receivers have been improved so as to improve the frequency characteristics of the sound reproduced by the speakers. The conventional television receivers have employed speaker units of relatively small sizes as speakers to be accommodated therein to thereby perform sound reproduction with corresponding quality. There is a recent demand that been a sound is reproduced with a high quality when the viewer views a video program reproduced through television broadcast or a video tape. To this end, speakers of relatively large sizes have been mounted in the television receiver. One approach to provide a speaker with a high quality is, for example, to improve the reproduction characteristics of a low frequency range thereof so that low frequency sound of several tens Hz which has scarcely been reproduced in the conventional television receivers can be reproduced with good quality. One method for improving the reproduction characteristics of the low frequency range is to use speaker units of relatively large diameters and accommodate the speaker units in speaker cabinets.
However, if speaker systems of the high efficiency are accommodated in the television receiver, manufacturing cost of the television receiver will be disadvantageously increased due to the speaker systems. This is because the speaker system with good frequency characteristics or the like is expensive and hence it is not preferable to use such speaker systems for the television receiver in view of the manufacturing cost thereof. In particularly, since the television receiver of a type for reproducing the stereo sound requires two speaker systems for the right and left channels in total, manufacturing cost of the television receiver will be twice as much as a television receiver having only one speaker system for reproducing a monaural sound.
Further, in view of the constructions of the television receiver, it is not preferable to accommodate the speaker system with a high efficiency in the television receiver. To be more concrete, since, in general, the speaker system with a high efficiency is large in size, the television receiver will also be large in size when a speaker cabinet of a large size or the like is accommodated in the television receiver. In this case, since the television receiver of the type for reproducing the stereo sound requires the two speaker systems, a space for accommodating the speaker systems for the television receiver will be twice as much as a television receiver having only one speaker system for reproducing the monaural sound. As a consequence, the television receiver for the stereo reproduction will be larger in size when compared with the television receiver for reproducing the monaural sound.